nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harvian Islands
I like these Harvian Islands, especially the subtle link to the LLA, I think I may look at joining in with it more. Kunarian 19:00, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : Is this site even active? Cause it seems a shame to me that nations like Libertas and Mäöres are inactive, and even Brunant is quieting down. HORTON11: • 19:48, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :: They don't seem too active, no. Hopefully we can contribute and get activity up. Kunarian 20:00, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: I would like to contribute on those, but I don't speak Dutch (only a few words) and I don't know any Libmurgisch. Presently I'm working on Brunant (the mob) but we could try and revatilize the Harvians. HORTON11: • 20:09, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::: Yes, I would say that revitalising the Harvian islands would be the best idea. Kunarian 20:12, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I'd like to see if others are interested in this as well. Btw, would you like to join Brunant? It would be nice to have other users there as well and keep it afloat. HORTON11: • 20:18, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I think we talked about this before, I will try to get on Brunant, like I will try to get on the Harvians but more than one wikia is a hard duty quite a lot of the time. Never the less I will try it will be easier in the summer. Kunarian 20:27, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Harvia has been inactive for a year and a half now... --Semyon 21:29, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::So is there no interest in reviving it? HORTON11: • 21:58, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Inspiration But the idea from Harvia was never put into the reform, I thought. Marcus just mentioned it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:31, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Not in the original Harvian form, but the idea of each candidate getting a proportion of the votes came from Harvia - From Harvian Wiki: You control one main IC he does normal things, let's say he's elected to congress with 16%, he gets 16% of the seats, in which they can be just like him or different, it allows us to expand our thoughts and gives smaller parties chances to be "in" congress. It's quite an interesting trivia fact tbh, which was why I included it. --Semyon 21:42, February 7, 2012 (UTC)\ ::Yeah the harves could have worked out, but we had tooo many TROLLS. xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:59, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes and magnus sockpuppets Pierlot McCrooke 15:55, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Guilty as charged! The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:30, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hee hee not funny -_- Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:04, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Marcus would you be interested in reviving Harvia. I had an idea for my characher to be a reich millionair playboy descended from Hawaiian missionaries who is in financial and relationsip issues. HORTON11: • 22:36, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::It would be nice to join this wiki. But two questions, what is the like of this site, also can we do an embassy of Harvan Islands in Lovia and also of Lovia in Brunant? Granero 03:38, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::@ Granero- harvian.wikia.com. @evryone: now Wabba's become quite active there. HORTON11: • 14:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC) United we stand dived we fall I think we should keep the Harves dead, we need more people here developing this wikia. We could however move some cities or hamlets or companies over here and "Lovianize" them. Like I made this really cool Dutch-German farming-metro Village. Thousand Apples, it's too good to waste but great to move over here :D so waddah think? Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I revived it. Do you still think it should stay dead? Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 20:10, November 19, 2012 (UTC)